Past and Present - Eyes that do not Lie
by Maria65
Summary: Willow dreams of when she learned the Goddess she saw name, only to awaken and realize the truth. Going out, she discover's Keyara's secret training, receiving a memory of her fighting long ago. Those eyes can't lie and still hold the same power, wisdom and put the fear she so rightfully deserves. Did she know Keyara like she thought? Willow and Violet to Entr0py, Keyara to me.


Eryth Sea was bright as the stars reflected beautifully off the rolling water as a young Homs stood on one of the Hovering Reefs, just enjoying the breeze. Her High Entian friend was with her family at the moment, unable to come with her to see the sea, so the Homs was alone. Though she knew she wasn't really alone, she could feel ether wrapping around her, a warmth that made her smile...she knew who was around.

"It's you...isn't it Goddess?" She asked and heard a chuckle before a woman appeared beside her, her arms wrapped around the Homs shoulders. "I see you noticed my presence, very good." The Goddess said with a smile before she removed her arms and walked to stand before Willow, her purple eyes made the Homs smile. They were always soft, having wisdom and power behind them but the kindness she could see in those eyes overshadowed many things the Hom wished to know.

The Goddess looked her silver and red dress up and down, making sure nothing was torn or ripped. The Homs didn't understand her interest in mortal clothes, certainly she could wear anything she wished, right? "I see you still treasure many of your things...as well as gifts." The Goddess said, finally taking note of the red flower in her ponytail. "How have you been Willow?" Goddess asked the Homs, Willow, who smiled softly. "I have been well, what about you Goddess?" Willow asked as she stood beside her, eyes showing her happiness at seeing her.

The Goddess chuckled, her black hair slowly flowing in the wind as did Willows ponytail. "I have been well, decided I'd come down and give you some company." Goddess said and Willow cocked her head a little, confused. "Me?" Willow commented and the Goddess nodded. "Yes, you, Willow." She said with a smile as she began to walk the reef, Willow following. "After all, your rather interesting to me; you're ether is by far more exciting than any I have encountered before." Goddess explained as she turned around to face Willow properly, her white wings disappearing. "It tells me something in the future will happen, rather it be bad or good, I cannot tell; but it's rather exciting all the same." Goddess said with a smile and Willow returned the smile.

"Goddess, why-?" Willow didn't get to finish her questioned as the Goddess held her hand up, asking her to remain silent. "Let me ask you something first Willow." She said and receiving a nod, continued. "Do you wish to know something about me?" She asked and Willow nodded again. "Do you wish to know my real name?" Goddess asked with a soft smile and Willow's eyes widened.

"Are you sure?" Willow asked and Goddess giggled. "Or course I'm sure, I feel like telling you my name will allow us to become closer; allow us to know one another better." The Goddess said as she looked around. "You see...I have few friends Willow, many of which have passed long ago." She said before returning her purple gaze back to Willow's ruby gaze. "I wish to keep gaining friends, continue to make bonds and have them grow stronger. I feel...like you will be one of those people." The Goddess said giving a soft, kind smile as she walked back a little.

"Do you wish to know my real name?" She repeated her question and Willow hummed. She did wish to know more about the Goddess, she was always interesting; she enjoyed her time with her! Maybe...maybe it wouldn't be so bad. "Yes...I do." Willow said with a soft smile of her own and the Goddess returned her smile. "Alright and you may tell Violet if you so wish." Goddess said as she walked forward and leaned toward her ear. "My real name...is Keyara, the Goddess Keyara." Keyara said as she backed up and Willow's eyes were wide, it matched her quite well.

She knew the name, the meaning behind the name as she was sure Keyara herself did. It meant **'beautiful river'** and as Willow looked around and glanced at Keyara, she knew it fit perfectly. Keyara was as beautiful as Eryth Sea and while it was not a river...Willow still believed it fit her well. Willow smiled as she closed her eyes, whispered, "It fits you perfectly." were her words and Keyara giggled.

"And yours fits you, slender...graceful; you match your name wonderfully." Keyara said as she slowly turned to look upon Eryth Sea. "You...and Violet, both of your names match perfectly." Keyara said with a soft smile and Willow returned the smile.

Willow awoke with a start, gasping for breath as she tried to regain her bearing's; she didn't understand...what was that?! She took a deep breathe and let it out slowly...slowly calming down, was that...a memory? She sighed, rubbing her forehead; the Goddess was there and had told her what her real name was. Willow already knew that Keyara was the Goddess, having already confronted her about it though it hadn't really surprised Willow. The feeling Keyara gave off was the same feeling that her Goddess self had given off, even when she was just a mere spirit.

Deciding to take a walk to clear her mind and, hopefully get sleepy as well, she got dressed and headed out, grabbing her sword on the way. Better to be safe than sorry, she assumed. As she entered Garu Plain's, seeing as they had been resting at Colony Six, she heard what sounded like the Monado activating and being used. She looked around, before she ran in the direction as she heard it again, wondering what Shulk was doing awake at this time of night.

Yet as she neared, she heard ether being discharged and got curious. What was going on? As she got to the source, she gasped as she saw Keyara swinging the Monado around; using it like she had years ago, she was quick. She noticed that Keyara was having no trouble...did she just start using it? Suddenly her eyes glowed as a memory flashed before her eyes.

 _ **-Flashback- Keyara growled at the monsters that had surrounded her, Willow and Violet; an odd red sword was held in Keyara's hand as she slowly lifted it and it activated, a blue blade of ether appeared where it opened.**_

 _ **"**_ _ **W-what?" Willow questioned, before she gasped as Violet pushed her out of the way as a monster swung at them. "Oh no you don't!" Keyara shouted as she swung at the Orluga, cutting its chest open before she used ether to send it flying away.**_

 _ **"**_ _ **Goddess, behind you!" Willow shouted, red eyes wide. Keyara looked behind her, purple eyes flashing for a brief second, before she spun, slicing the next Orluga in two. As it fell down, Keyara closed her eyes as the next came up behind her, but before either Willow or Violet could shout for her, it fell down...it's body thumping to the ground...dead. They noticed that a huge gash was across both the back and chest and looking at the blade, they saw blood splattered the blue blade of ether.**_

 _ **"**_ _ **...Goddess Keyara?" Violet questioned and they saw her shoulders sag in relief as she turned toward them, giving them a small smile. "I'm sorry if I scared you two." She responded as the red sword deactivated, before she looked down. "Are you two unharmed?" She questioned, yet didn't look to them. -Flashback end.-**_

Willow seemed to come back to reality as she heard a yelp and saw Keyara grimace, still wielding the Monado, before she spun again and killed the last monster, letting it fall to the ground, dead. As it fell, she looked at the Monado before sighing as she deactivated it. "I see it's still useless to try and increase my time with it." Keyara mumbled, yet Willow heard and gave a soft sigh. How long had she been doing this?

As though she sensed someone else, Willow heard her give a heavy sigh. "Did I wake you Willow?" Keyara asked as she turned toward her, and Willow suppressed a gasp. Those eyes reminded her of how Keyara had looked when she was a spirit and had attacked the Orluga's that had attacked her and Violet. They were cold, distant, they actually struck fear in her heart as they held no emotion at all; she couldn't help but wonder if she even knew Keyara at all. Suddenly, those purple eyes regained some light and life as they focused on her and Keyara cocked her head.

"Willow, did you...hear me?" Keyara asked, somewhat curious as she seemed to return to normal. Willow snapped out of her trance and focused on Keyara. "What?" She asked coldly, wondering what had happened. "I asked if I had woke you." Keyara said as she walked closer, her gaze concerned. "Did I?" She questioned, looking down at the immortal Homs. Willow looked up slightly, before sighing and looking away. "I awoke on my own, no need to worry." She said coldly and Keyara nodded; she was used to Willow's cold tone.

"May I ask what you were doing?" Willow asked, looking at the Monado and Keyara sighed, holding the blade up. "I was trying to increase my time limit, make it to where I could wield it longer; though it seems that is not possible." Keyara said with a sorrowful sigh...it really bothered her for some reason.

Willow gave her a apologetic smile, at least tried to; she was still a little shocked at Keyara's earlier demeanor. "I see," Willow began as she turned a little. "we should return back to Colony Six before another one wakens, we don't wish to worry anyone." Willow said and Keyara nodded as they began to head back.

"Willow?" Keyara questioned, grabbing the Homs attention. "Yes Keyara?" She asked, cocking her head a little. "Can we...can we keep this a secret? Between us...about the Monado?" She asked and Willow looked at the red blade, before nodding. "I shall remain silent if you wish me to." Willow replied and Keyara smiled gratefully. "Thank you Willow." Keyara said and sped up to keep pace with her, while Willow simply nodded.

 _'_ _I have never seen Keyara like that before, except when she was a spirit, back when she was a Goddess...I have never seen that look. She made me actually fear her for a split second.'_ Willow thought as she glanced at Keyara, before returning her gaze back to the road. _'_ _Keyara...is something happening to you that none of us are aware of?'_ Willow wondered, worry heavy in her heart as they got back to the Colony.

 __ **Okay, so the reason the story is called Past and Present-Eyes that do not Lie is because I feel like the story focused on the eyes of both Willow and Keyara, mainly Keyara. Originally that story was going to be Willow and Keyara getting to know one another...but my mind took a right, swerved off course and this happened. Personally, I think it's okay, like it turned out good...but it's not what I originally wanted. Well, I hope you all still enjoyed the story. ^^**


End file.
